Sonya Halliwell: A Charmed Bodyguard
by CharmedDaughterForever
Summary: A letter arrives asking for a bodyguard for Harry Potter. The Charmed Ones decide to send their niece, Sonya. What will happen on this mission, and will Harry fall for this girl that is as famous as him? crossover Harry Potter and Charmed
1. Chapter 1

A Charmed Bodyguard

By CharmedDaughterForever

P.S. this is a companion story to Sonya Halliwell: A Charmed Daughter

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Sonya's POV_

I still can't believe I'm here, walking through the middle of nowhere, trying to find number 12 Grimmauld Place , the place of my next mission. I can remember it like it was yesterday (well actually it was yesterday, but that's not the point).

_FLASHBACK _

"_What's that Piper?" I asked my aunt. She jumped, looking startled, "God, Sonya!! You're like a cat, I never hear you sneak up behind me!" _

_I grinned, "So, are you going to tell me what that letter said that got you so scared?"_

"_Who said that it got me scared?" Piper said forcefully. I stared at her until she broke down. "Here, read it yourself, it concerns you." I frowned and took the letter from her._

_**Dear Mrs. Halliwell,**_

_**I know you probably know the story of Harry Potter, so I will not take the time to explain it to you. The battle that took place earlier this year has left us short a few **__**Order of the Phoenix**__** members and we are trying desperately to replace them. Unfortunately we don't have all that much time, seeing as the longer we take the more time Voldemort has to strike back. We were wondering if one or more of you could come help us out as Harry's bodyguard. We would most appreciate it.**_

_**Sincerely, Remus Lupin**_

_I looked up. "But what does this have to do with me?"_

_Piper looked at the ground then said, "We think you should be the one to protect Harry. You're much more powerful than any one of us."_

"_So when do I leave?" I said, ready to go right then._

"_As soon as possible, you read the letter. The longer you wait, the more chance Voldemort has of getting to him while he's still unprotected." _

_After that I ran up to my room and stuffed all of my belongings into my trunk. Then came the tearful goodbye I had been regretting. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were crying and their husbands were hugging them. My BFF Billie was standing in the doorway a few feet away from Adam, my BF. I walked over to them and promised that I would write them and once I was settled in, they could come visit._

_But the hardest part was leaving my brothers, Wyatt and Chris. I was always around whenever they needed me and I helped them and protected them. Now I was going way for who knows how long. I sighed. I was going to miss them. _

"_Be good for Big Sis, 'kay Wyatt, 'kay Chris?" I quickly blew a kiss to my family and orbed out, watching their faces dissolve in a million sparkly blue lights. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After walking for half an hour and I was getting tired, I spotted some houses. _Please let one of those be number 12 Grimmauld Place !! _I remembered something Piper told me, that I might have to say some spells so I could see the house. I reached the place where it should be and then searched my mind for a good spell.

**Let the object of objection return,**

**So its existence may be reaffirmed. **I chanted.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place slowly came into view. I stepped up onto the doorstep. As I raised my hand to knock, I realized that they probably didn't know I was coming. As I wondered how they would react, the door swung open a crack. Surprised, I pushed the door open and stepped inside with my trunk.

"Hello?" I called out. I walked forward, casting my senses to see if anyone was home. The place was dark and musty and I could sense evil emitting from both the walls and the carpet. I shivered. _Wasn't this place supposed to be the headquarters for good, not evil?_ I walked slowly down the hall, keeping my guard up for any attackers.

All of a sudden a hand flew from out of the darkness and grabbed my arm. I spun around, about to attack, then noticed the man had a wand pointed at me. I tensed, and then asked, "Are you Remus Lupin?"

Startled, he lowered his wand. "Why? Who are you?"

"You sent for me," I said, "in the letter, remember?" When Lupin looked confused, I waited a bit then stuck out my hand. "Sonya Halliwell."

"Oh, the letter!" Lupin nodded, "Halli- what??"

I was the one confused now. Then I realized, "You didn't know _**I**_was the one who was coming did you? You thought one of my aunts would come, didn't you?"

"Well yes. You are a witch right?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"Of course!" I laughed. "A muggle would have thought you were crazy, pointing a wand at them!"

Lupin chuckled, "Yes, I guess that is true. Well this won't do, you can't protect Harry."

Anger rose up inside me. "Of course I can!!" I demanded. "I can protect him as well as you or anyone else in the **Order** can! You can even test me out, see if I'm strong enough. Then if you don't think I can handle it, you can send me home. Plus," I added, "Harry would probably prefer someone his age to protect him."

"Okay," he said hesitantly. "I'll test you in the morning. You're probably tired from your trip."

"Yes, I am." I agreed.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your room. It will be next to Harry's so if there is any trouble at night, you can get there quickly-if I decide to let you stay, that is." I nodded as he led me up the stairs and down many maze-like halls. When we reached my room, Lupin opened the door, then left.

I walked inside and flipped on the light. I quickly muttered a clean-up spell and a spell to turn the walls blue and green (my favorite colors).

I climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly, dreaming about what would happen on the rest of my mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. Two

(A/N: Spoilers for the last two HP books)

(A/N: Dumbledore is not dead in my story, therefore Snape is not a murderer and he is still the potions teacher)

When I awoke, I had absolutely no clue where I was, or how I got here. I sat up in bed and looked around for some clues. When I saw my suitcase in the corner, all of yesterday's memories came flooding back to me. I groaned and sunk back into the sheets. I wondered what time it was as I got up to wash my face. I'd have to ask someone if there was a clock I could put in my room.

I yawned and stretched as I walked toward the door. I swung the door open and had only taken a few steps when I stumbled into someone. I quickly caught myself before I fell and made a fool out of myself.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" a voice said, startling me out of my dazed state.

"No harm, no foul." I answered as I continued through the maze-like hallways, starting to wonder if somehow the stairs had moved. _I could swear that they were right here last night! _

**Harry's POV**

Late last night some members of the Order came to pick me up from the Dursleys's. Then we all had to fly to Number 12 since I just turned seventeen, and had therefore not gotten my license to apperate yet. Mr. Weasley promised that he would take me to get tested in a few weeks.

Hermione, Ron, and I were talking about whether or not we would now be allowed to join the Order now that we were all of age, as we walked down to breakfast.

"We should think that we will be able to join, but I doubt that they will let us take on any missions because we're still after all, in school." Hermione stated. I nodded along, not really listening.

"Harry! Watch o-" I briefly heard Hermione cry out before I collided with someone. I saw the girl stumble and then catch herself before she fell. She looked about our age and didn't seem to be paying much attention to were she was going.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I called after her. She was already walking away. My voice seemed to startle her.

"No harm, no foul." She answered in a voice that was distinctly America . And I watched as her reddish-brunette hair whipped around the corner.

"Who was that?" Ron wondered out loud.

"No clue. Maybe Voldemort is after her too?" answered Hermione. As my two friends continued to walk downstairs the only thought running through my head was, _Who was that?? _

Sonya's POV

_Finally!!_ I thought. I had reached the kitchen without too much trouble after locating the stairs. Remus Lupin was the only one there, sitting at the table reading some newspapers. I walked over to him, "Morning!"

He glanced up at me. "Good Morning." He paused while I stood there waiting for him to say something else. " Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Actually, yes" I started. "I usually go jogging every morning. I just wanted to make sure you won't have a problem with that. I don't want to be the reason the headquarters is discovered, if you know what I mean."

" I'm sure that will be fine. Just be careful out there. I know you can probably take care of yourself, but just remember that a war is going on. I'm sure Voldemort would love to have someone of the Halliwell blood-line on his side."

"Thanks for worrying about me, but Voldemort would have to kill me before I join him. I usually jog for about half an hour, so... I'll be back soon!"

3rd Person

As the Golden Trio made their way down to breakfast, they were still wondering who the the girl was that they ran into (literally in Harry's case). When they reached the kitchen only Lupin and and the Weasley parents were there.

"-only talked with her for a few minutes, but she seems very responsible and well-mannered. She would make a very welcome addition to The Order, not to mention that she could teach the children some good defensive skills." Lupin finished as they entered the room. The Weasleys were nodding their heads, but still looked slightly doubtful.

"Who are you talking about, Mum?" questioned Ron.

Mrs. Weasley jumped slightly. "Nothing to worry about Ron. Here," she handed out plates of food to the trio, "eat up. We are going to have a long day."


End file.
